Behind The friendship
by Reyza Apriliyani
Summary: pertemanan yang tak selamanya akan menjadi teman, bisa menjadi sesuatu yang sangat manis tapi juga bisa menyakitkan.. KYUMIN/GS/CHAP.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Friendship

Permisi – permisi,, saya reyza apriliyani coba – coba buat ff,, entah ff ini pantas untuk dibaca atau tidak,, dan pastinya ff ini aneh. Maap kalau katanya terlalu baku,, saya baru mencoba membut,, dan ini pertama kalinya saya buat ff.

Gak suka gak usah baca okeee (^_^) .

Happy Reading .

Tiltle : behind frinedship

Main Cast : Sungmin as herself (yeoja)

Kyuhyun as himself (namja)

Kibum as herself (yeoja)

Siwon as himself (namja)

And other cast.

Rating : !

Genre : friendship and romance

Summary : Ada 4 orang berjanji akan menjadi sahabat sejati, tapi saat ada yang suka, semua berubah! *summary yang aneh*

Author pov

Seorang yeoja kesal karna mendapat sms dari seseorang yang entah dia tak kenal, yeoja itu terus mengacak-ngacak ramputnya. Lalu ia menelfon sahabatnya yaitu Kibum. Ya yeoja ini adalah Sungmin sahabat kecil Kibum.

Author pov end

Sungmin pov

"aishh,, ini siapa sihh, nyeblin banget,, aku tlefon bummie saja akh" ucap ku kesal,, entah mengapa aku sangat kesal sama orang yang mengirim aku pesan dengan dia menyebutkan nama mantanku yang masih aku suka.

Saat kibum mengangkat telfon ku..

"yeoboseo"

"yeoboseo minnie,, ada apa?"

"aku ingin curhat sama kamu bum,, bis tidak nanti siang kamu ke cafe fishy"

"ok,, masalah apa sih?" Tanya kibum penasaran.

"ada deh,, pokoknya kamu nanti harus datang" jawab ku tegas.

"ok."

Setelah mendengar jawaban kibum aku pun langsung menutup telfon ku. Aku lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi karna sebentar lagi appa ku pulang.

Sungmin pov end

Kibum pov

Drttt drrrt

Getaran hp ku. Langsung saja aku angkat,, dan ternyata itu dari sungmin,, aku bingung kanapa dia meminta ku untuk datang ke café fishy siang ini pasti ada masalah yang penting, langsung saja aku mandi karna bentar lagi siang.

Kibum pov end

cafe fishy

Sungmin pov

"bummie mana sih engga dateng-dateng,, bete banget nii nunggunya",, kesal ku karna menunggu kibum.

"annyeong minnie"

Kaget ku mendengar suara lembut yang berada di kuping ku,, langsung saja aku menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah kibum.

"annyeong bummie,, kau menggetkan aku saja"

"mian minnie,, habisnya kamu lucu bila sedang kaget seperti itu,, oh ya ada apa kamu menyuruh ku kemari?"

"aku ingin curhat tentang seseorang, ada seorang yang bernama siwon mengirim aku pesan"

"hah,, siwon sodara kyuhyun?"

"molla" jawab ku tertunduk lesu.

sungmin pov end

kibum pov

"aku ingin cuehat tentang seseorang, ada seorang yang bernama siwon mengirim aku pesan" kaget ku mendengar nama donghae di sebut.

"hah,, siwon sodara kyuhyun?"

"molla" katanya lesu.

Jujur aku baru kali ini melihat seorang sungmin seperti ini. saat itu aku langsung mengirim pesan ke kyuhyun.

To: kyuhyun

'oppa kau menyuruh siwon hyung mengirim pesan ke minnie,, apa maksudnya?'

Stelah selesai mgnirim pesan ke kyuhyun oppa,, lalu aku berbicara pada sungmin

"minnie ceritakan semuanya kepada ku"

"ne"

Sungmin mulai cerita dari awal smpai akhir,, aku sangat tertegun mendengarnya.

Drrt drrtt.

Mendengar getaran hp aku langsung saja aku melihat dan membuka pesan dan ternyata itu dari kyuhyun oppa..

To: kibum

'ania,, nanti saja aku jelaskan,, aku sibuk sekarang!'

Aku yang membaca pesan kyuhyun oppa menjadi geram,, apa masud dia menjawab seperti itu. Aku bingung setegah mati harus berbuat apa. Aku melihat sungmin yang makin murung langsung saja aku berbicara.

"minnie ah, maukah kau menemaniku membeli ice cream, aku yang teraktir deh" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes ku.

Kibum pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku semakin lesu melihat kebingungan kibum,, tak lama kibum angkat bicara. "minnie ah, maukah kau menemaniku membeli ice cream, aku yang teraktir deh" mendengar perkataannya aku langsung menoleh,, dan aku melihat puppy eyesnya,, jujur aku tidak akan menolak jika dia sudah seperti itu.

Sungmin pov end

Malamnya.

Kibum pov

Langsung saja aku pergi ke rumah kyuhyun oppa untuk menanyakan masalah tadi siang,, karna rumah ku dan rumah kyuhyun oppa dekat jadi aku berjalan kaki saja.

Sesampainya di rumah kyuhyun oppa langsung saja aku memberi salam.

"selamat malam ahjusshi ahjumma"

"selamat malam bummie,, ayo masuk!" suruh ahjumma pada ku,, langsung saja aku masuk.

"ada perlu apa kamu kesini bummie?" Tanya ahjussi

"ingin beretmu kyuhyun oppa"

"ohh,, langsung saja kekamarnya mungkin ia sedang bermain ps"

"ne ahjumma,, makasih"

kyuhyun room

Tok tok tok

"nuguseyo?"

"bummie oppa,, bolehkah bummie masuk?"

"ne,, masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci" mendengar perkataan oppa aku pun langsung masuk dan melihat kamarnya yang sangat rapih berbeda dengan kamarnya.

"oppa,, bummie mw Tanya!"

"Tanya apa bummie,, apa kamu ingin Tanya tentang siwon?" jawab oppanya yang sangat tepat sekali.

"ne oppa. Apa maksud oppa menyuruh siwon oppa untuk mengirim pesan ke minnie,, bukannya oppa tw minnie sangat benci dengan siwon"

Author pov

Falsback

"kamu mw kan jadi yeojachigu ku minnie?" Tanya seorang namja yang bernama siwon.

"ne oppa" jawab sungmin tersipu malu.

Saat itu mereka berpacaran,, dan mereka hanya bertemu jika siwon tidak sibuk dengan tugasnya,, dan mereka tidak pernah malem minggu'an karna siwon pulang ke rumah appa dan umma nya.

Suatu hari kyuhyun oppa ke rumah ku dia bilang kalau siwon di tempat orang tuanya mempunyai yeojachigu sebelum dia jadian dengan sungmin. Karna aku tidak tega melihat sahabat ku dibohongi akhirnya aku bilang ke dia,, dan akhirnya mereka putus.

Faslhback end

Tbc

.

.

.

.

hai,, auhtor baru disini.. gimana ceritanya aneh ya.. mian ne.. pasti banyak typo dan ga jelas.. hehehehe...

kalo ada yang baik silahkan review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tiltle : Behind Frinedship part 2

Main Cast : Sungmin as herself (yeoja)

Kyuhyun as himself (namja)

Kibum as herself (yeoja)

Siwon as himself (namja)

And other cast.

Rating : !

Genre : friendship and romance

Summary : Ada 4 orang berjanji akan menjadi sahabat sejati, tapi saat ada yang suka, semua berubah!

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

Kibum pov

"mian kibum,, itu bukan siwon sodara oppa,, itu temen sekolah oppa,, dia kemaren minta nomer yeoja ya sudah aku kasih nomernya sungmin,, mungkin sungmin akan senang,, dan oppa tak menyadari kalau nama mereka sama"

"ok,, bummie ngerti,, tapi sungmin mengira klo siwon ini siwon sodara mu oppa."

"benarkah,, ok kalau begitu aku akan membawa siwon temanku ke hadapan kamu dan sungmin."

"kapan oppa mw mengajak siwon-ssi kesini?" Tanya ku.

"mungkin malam minggu ini,, tunggu saja di rumah mu!"

"ne"

Lalu kyuhyun oppa melanjutkan ps-nya.. lalu Kibum dengan manja aku berkata.

"oppa~"

"ne"

"pinjam dong,, bummie juga mw main" dengan puppy eyes.

"iya,, ayo kita main berdua"

"kajja.."

Kibum pov end

Keesokan harinya

Author pov

sungmin masih saja terlihat murung di kamarnya karna ia belom tahu siapa siwon yang terus saja mnegirimi dia pesan. Tiba-tiba Kibum datang.

"Minnie ah"

"ne bummie. Wae?"

"hmm,, aku tw siapa siwon yang selalu mengirimi mu pesan."

"nugu?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

"siwon itu adalah temannya kyupa,, bukan sodara kyupa." Sambil menyeruput teh *sejak kapan ada teh*

"lalu" jawab nya masih penasaran *setan kali penasaran* #plak author digampar sungmin.

"iya,, kyupa akan membawa siwon kesini malam ini!"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari sungmin.

"Minnie"

"ne,, waeyo?"

"gwenchana"

"gwenchana bummie"

"tapi kenapa kamu masih terlihat lesu"

"aku hanya berfikir gimana tampang siwon oppa yang dimaksud kyupa"

"molla,, kita lihat saja nanti malam."

malamnya di rumah kibum

"aishh,, Minnie kemana,, belom datang juga,, kan aku sudah janji sama kyupa." Ucap kibum dalam hati,, tak lama sungmin pun sampai di rumah kibum.

"annyeong bummie." Dengan senyuman yang manis.

"annyeong Minnie,, akhirnya kamu datang juga,, aku kira kamu tidak akan datang"

"aku kan penasaran sama siwon yang kamu and kyu oppa maksud"

"ohh,, ya udah kita di dalam saja tunggu mereka."

"ne"

Author pov end

Kibum pov

Tak lama aku dan Minnie mengobrol aku mendengar suara berhenti mobil,, mungkin itu kyu oppa. Langsung saja aku membuka pintu,,

'kyu oppa bersama siapa? Apa itu siwon?' gumam ku dalam hati.

"bum,, apa itu siwon?" Tanya Minnie

"molla,, tapi bisa saja iya,, kan mereka hanya datang berdua." Lalu kyu pun masuk dan menyapa ku.

"annyeong,, bummie" sapa kyu

"anyeong oppa,, silahkan masuk!" ucap ku pada kyu and siwon.

"gomawo saeng."

"ne,, cheon oppa."

"oh ya,, ini siwon," ucap kyu sambil menunjuk siwon.

"choi siwon imnida" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"lee sungmin imnida" jawab sungmin datar.

"kim kibum imnida,, senang bertemu dengan mu siwon oppa" lanjut ku.

"ne senang bertemu kau juga."

Aku yang melihat siwon oppa sangat manis,,

'apa jangan-jangan aku suka sama dia,, akhh tidak mungkin' gerutu ku dalam hati.

Lalu kyu bicara.

"hey bummie,, ayo kita ke kamar mu,, aku ingin bermain ps" ucap kyu

"iya bummie,, aku juga ingin menonton film di tv mu" sambung sungmin yang tak mw kalah.

Aku pun yang melihat mereka pergi ke kamar ku,, aku langsung berteriak.

"andwaeee"

"waeyo bummie?" Tanya siwon oppa.

"ahhh aku tw,, paling kamu belum membereskan kamar mu kan!" ucap kyu oppa tepat sekali.

"ne oppa,, tunggu sebentar ya,, aku bereskan dulu"

"akhh kebiasaan kamu" jawab kyu oppa.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Minnie untuk ikut aku membersihkan kamarku,,

'malu sekali aku dibilang kebiasaan,, ketahuan deh aku males! Akhh mana ada siwon lagi' gumam ku dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepala ku.

"waeyo bummie?" Tanya Minnie.

"gwenchana Minnie ." . jawab ku sngkat.

"tapi kenapa kamu memukul-mukul kepala mu sendiri?"

"tidak apa-apa,, hanya saja tadi kepala ku sakit,, makanya aku pukul agar sakitnya hilang" kata ku bohong. (author : alasannya engga logis banget yak,, kibum : bacot lu thor #bawagolok,, author : maap maap .)

Kibum pov end

Author pov

kamar kibum

"omona bummie,, kapan sih kamar kamu bisa rapih?" tanya sungmin yang melihat kamar kibum yang berantakan.

"huftt,, minnie kau tau sendirikan kalau aku malas untuk membereskannya,, lagi pula aku kira kamu dan kyuppa main di depan rumah dan tidak ke kamar ku" jawab kibum dengan muka melas.

"ne ne,, sekarang kita bereskan,, kajja" sambil menarik tangan kibum untuk mengambil sampah.

other place

"kyu" panggil siwon.

"ne" jawab kyu.

"lee sungmin manis ya."

"tentu saja,, dia dan bummie itu adalah temanku yang manis-manis,, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu,, apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengannya?" tanya kyuhyun yang sangat tepat.

"hehehe,, tau aja kau kyu"

"hahahah,, apa sih yang aku tak tau"

"woooo,, dasar setan" balas siwon dengan menyengol bahu kyu.

"hehehe,, biarin aku tuh setan tertampan"

"nyehh -_-,, mulai deh pedenya"

"hahahaha" .

Lama kyu tertawa,, datang dua gadis dari arah dalam.

"kami udah selesai,, ayo ke kamar" ucap sungmin sambil menarik tangan kyu.

"ne ne,, kajja" jawab kyu sambil menyambut tarikan sungmin.

"ayo oppa" ajak kibum kepada siwon.

"ne,, jalan duluan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya mereka dikamar, kyuhyun langsung menyambar PS yang berada di bawah meja yang disusul dengan siwon. Kibum hanya bisa melihat siwon yang berjalan melewatinya. Saat kibum melamunkan siwon, sungmin menepuk pundak kibum.

"kau kenapa bengong saja, kesambet setan loh" kata sungmin sambil cekikikan.

'bukan kesambet setan, tapi kesambet pesona siwon, hahaha' bisikku dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"loh loh loh,, kenapa sekarang malah senyum-senyum,, wahh bener-bener kesambet nii anak" ucap sungmin sambil menatap kibum horor.

"ania, nanti kau juga tau aku kenapa, ayo masuk kita menonton film" jawab ku pada sungmin.

Saat siwon bermain ps dengan kyu, siwon sering curi-curi pandang ke arah sungmin dan berfikir 'cewe ini cantik, putih, dan mungil. Engga salah pilih ni kyu kasih nomer ini cewe ke aku. aku harus bisa dapetin dia, mulai besok aku akan mencoba untuk mendekatinya' .

Karna teralu sering siwon mencuri pandang ke sungmin permainannya dengan kyu pun kalah.

"Yeee,, aku menang lagi, tapi kok tumben skor mu sedikit banget, biasanya kalau kalah dariku skor kita tak jauh berbeda. Apa kamu sedang tidak fokus ya?" ucap kyu ke siwon.

"ehh,, iya. Abisnya ada hal yang buat aku selalu ingin pandang." Jawab siwon.

"apa itu won? Ceritalah padaku."

"ani, jangan disini, nanti saja di sekolah"

"oke tapi jangan lupa bercerita kepadaku"

"pasti kyunnie" jawan siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan lesung pipitnya. Tak jauh dari mereka kibum melihat senyuman siwon pun langsung tersenyum dan "aku menyukainya" gumam kibum pelan.

"kamu bicara apa bum?" tanya sungmin.

"ehh,, tidak-tidak, aku tidak berbicara apapun." Jawab kibum.

"tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar bisikan suara."

"molla, mungkin suara film itu."

"ohh ya sudah lupakan"

Esoknya disekolah saphire, tempat kyu dan won bersekolah. Mereka pun duduk sebangku. Seperti biasa kyu selalu datang awal. Karna ia bisa bermain dengan puas bersama kekasih tercintanya. Tak lama dia bermain dengan kekasihnya. Siwon pun datang dengan wajah cerah.

"hey kyu" sapa siwon

"hmm" jawab kyu singkat tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"kau mau tau kan soal yang semalam?" tanya siwon dengan wajah yang mesem-mesem gimana gitu.

"ohh ne ne, ayo ceritakan sekarang" jawabnya sambil mematikan kekasihnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana.

"semalam aku selalu memandang sungmin. Abis dia manis. Kok kamu engga pernah bilang kalau punya temen semanis itu."

"lah kamu tak bertanya kepadaku buat apa aku bercerita."

"ohh iya, hehehe. Tapi apa kamu tidak menyukainya?" tanya siwon harap cemas.

"entahlah, tapi kalau kau ingin mendekatinya silahkan." Jawab kyu datar.

"loh kenapa tidak pasti begitu, tapi tak apa bila aku diperbolehkan untuk mendekatinya"

"tapi satu, jangan sakitin dia lagi, karna dulu gua pernah buat kesalahan dan buat dia sakit hati."

"oke deh,, sekarang kau ceritain semuanya tentang sungmin." Ucap siwon sambil menyiapkan pulpen dan notes.

"dia anaknya manis, cantik, dan mungil. Dia suka dengan warna pink. Tapi dia sedikit jutek. Kalau kamu mau lebih lengkapnya kenapa tidak bertanya saja kepada kibum, dia lebih banyak tau tentang sungmin"

"kibum yang manis saat tersenyum itu" tanya ku dengan senyuman. *siwon senyum mulu, gila ya* #plakk

"yakkk choi siwon, jangan bilang kau juga menyukai kibum." Balas kyu dengan sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"tidak kyu, aku hanya suka dengan senyumannya."

"ya tapi, awas kalau kau sampai melukai kedua sahabatku itu. Dan bila kau ingin PDKT dengan sungmin, kau bisa ikut denganku setiap malam minggu ke rumah kibum untuk bermain."

"oke" jawab siwon singkat.

Tepat saat siwon menjawab bel pun berbunyi dan mulai lah pelajaran.

.SKIP TIME.

Pulang sekolah *ketahuan engga punya ide banyak*

"won besok anterin aku ke rumah seorang yeoja yuk." Ajak kyu.

"wow,, yeoja? Nugu? Yeojachingu mu?" tanya siwon bertubi-tubi.

"ania, baru calon. Mungkin dekat-dekat ini. Hehehe"

"oke pasti, sms aku aja"

"oke, bye see you tomorrow" ucap kyu berlaga inggris.

TBC

Hehehe,, mian TBC nya pas lagi gak tuhh,, ceritanya kedikitan gak nii? Kalau ada salah kata atau banyak typo bilang ya. Soalnya masih amatiran,, hehehe .

Makasih banget yang kemaren pada baca ff ku yang aneh ini. Jangan lupa komen yaaaa ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tiltle : Behind Frinedship part 3

Main Cast : Sungmin as herself (yeoja)

Kyuhyun as himself (namja)

Kibum as herself (yeoja)

Siwon as himself (namja)

And other cast.

Rating : !

Genre : friendship and romance

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

Siwon pov

Sesampainya ku dirumah aku berfikir. Cepat sekali kyu mendapatkan calon yeojachingu. Setahu ku dia baru kemarin putus dengan seo, dasar playboy. Tapi siapa ya yeoja kali ini, penasaran lebih baik besok aku ikut dengannya. Lelah sekali hari ini, ah lebih baik aku mengirim pesan kepada sungmin, kali saja dia lagi senggang. Lumanyan buat PDKT juga.

To : Sungmin

'annyeong sungmin'

Tak lama dia pun membalas pesanku

From : sungmin

'annyeong'

To : sungmin

'sedang apa? Apakah aku menganggu?'

From : sungmin

'tidak aku hanya sedang menonton tv. Ada apa?'

Dia bertanya ada apa. lebih baik aku mengajaknya jalan saja

To : sungmin

'bagaimana kalau hari sabtu siang kita pergi keluar?'

Bebrapa menit kemudian

Lohh kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku ya. Apa aku salah mengirim pesan seperti itu. Ya lebih baik aku mandi saja, lengket rasanya tubuhku ini.

Siwon pov end

Sungmin pov

Haaaahhh aku mesih belum terbiasa dengan nama siwon, padahal itu sudah lama. Kenapa waktu itu aku harus percaya padanya, padahal aku dan dia baru sebentar kenalnya. Ini semua karna kyu pabo itu, kenapa dia harus menjodohkan aku dengannya, lalu akhirnya aku berpacaran dengan siwon dan sampai kibum bilang kalau siwon sudah punya pacar. Kenapa kyu begitu tega mempermainkanku, dia tidak berfikir eoh.

Terus sekarang dia malah memberikan nomer hp ku seenaknya kepada temannya yang bernama siwon. Apa dia benar-benar pabo, ckckck. Padahal setahu ku kemampuan otaknya itu melebihiku. Dan sekarang siwon temannya kyu pun mengajak diriku jalan. Malas rasanya, karna bila aku jalan aku harus memanggil namanya.

Mending aku sms kyu, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali memarahi ke-paboan dia.

To : Kyuhyun

'sedang apa kau?'

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Senang rasanya besok aku akan kerumahnya, kalian semua pasti penasaran siapa yeoja yang ku maksud itu kan. Hehehe. Dia adalah victoria teman satu sekolahku tapi berbeda kelas denganku. Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja dengannya, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa aku sedikit tertarik olehnya. Well dia cantik, sexy, dan montok. Hahahaha . Disaat aku sedang memikirkan victoria tiba-tiba,

Drttt drttt

Siapa yang mengirimku pesan, kuambil hp ku yang berada di atas meja kamar, dan mulai membaca isi pesan itu, ternyata itu dari sungmin.

From : sungmin

'sedang apa kau?'

Tumben sekali dia mengirimku pesan, tapi baguslah aku juga sudah mulai merindukannya, karna sekarang tugas sekolah ku banyak aku jarang smsan dengan sungmin ataupun kibum. Tapi ada apa ya dia mengirimkanku pesan, apakah dia merindukanku. *pede sekali kau cho kyuhyun*

To : sungmin

'aku sedang tiduran, tumben mengirimkanku pesan, ada apa? Apa kau rindu padaku?'

Drrttt drttt

Tak lama aku mendapatkan balasan darinya

From : sungmin

'kyaaa pede sekali kau cho kyuhyun, siapa juga yang merindukanmu, yang ada aku kesal karnamu!'

Lohh kenapa dia kesal, apa aku berbuat salah ya, perasaan aku ketemu saja jarang dengannya otomatis aku jarang pula dong menjahilinya, dan seharusnya dia merindukanku bukannya malah kesal. Aneh.

To : sungmin

'wae? Ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau kesal denganku?'

From : sungmin

'kau itu lupa, kenapa kau kasih saja nomerku untuk siwon?'

Ohhh jadi masalah itu tohh dia marah. Emangnya aku salah ya kasih nomernya ke siwon, bukannya aku baik, aku begini biar dia deket sama namja lagi kan. Apa aku juga salah, dari dulu aku senang sekali menjodohkannya dengan saudara atau teman-temanku. Tapi aku bermaksud baik melakukan itu. Hufftt perempuan itu memusingkan. Mending aku balas pesannya.

To : sungmin

'lohh bukannya aku baikkan mengenalkanmu dengannya. Biar kau dekat dengan seorang namja.'

Setelah aku membalas pesan sungmin, hp ku bergetar. Ternyata vicky menelfonku. Langsung saja aku angkat, dan aku berbincang dengannya. Sungguh senang dia menelfonku, jadi aku tidak usah buang buang pulsa untuk menelfonnya. *hemat banget lu kyu -..-*

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Sesaat aku membaca pesan dari kyu aku sweatdrop. See, dia pikir aku tak bisa mencari namja, sampai-sampai dia harus memberikan nomerku kepada namja yang tak ku kenal, sangat terlalu dia. Dan apakah dia tidak tau yang ku suka itu dia. Sangat sangat menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya aku sebal melihat sifatnya yang egosi, manja dan kadang dingin. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukai sifatnya yang manja dan selalu egois itu. Apakah dia tak bisa menyadari itu eoh.. dia pintar bukan. Ahhh lama lama aku lelah untuk memikirkan ini terus, lebih baik aku tidur.

Sungmin pov end

Besok paginya

Author pov

Pagi hari ini tumben sekali seorang perempuan yang bernama kibum bangun lebih awal dan tanpa teriakan dari sang umma. Entah apa yang membuatnya bangun sepagi ini. Tapi dia percuma bangun pagi, karna saat dia bangun dia langsung menyambar hp nya dan internetan *gua banget*. Dan akhirnya umma nya pun tetap teriak juga untuk menyuruhnya mandi. *-..-*

Selesai kibum mandi, dia berangkat sekolah bersama dengan appanya. Sampai disekolah bertemu dengan sungmin.

"hey, gwenchana? kau terlihat murung. Ada apa? Ayo ceritakan padaku." Ucap kibum saat bertemu dengan sungmin.

"gwenchana, hanya ada sedikit pikiran."

"apa itu, ayo berbagilah denganku"

"hmm,, aku hanya tak begitu suka dengan siwon yang selalu dekat denganku"

"kalau kau tidak mau mending buatku saja, siwon tak jelek-jelek baget kok, senyumannya manis" jawab kibum sambil senyum senyum dan mengadah keatas, membayangkan senyuman siwon.

"ngg,, kau suka siwon yaa?" tanya sungmin sedikit mengoda.

"ehh,, ngg. Iya, tapi kamu jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa loh, termasuk siwonnya" jawab kibum dengan rona merah yang menjalar ke pipi nya.

"wah wah wah, putri kutub kita ada yang sedang kasmaran eohh" canda sungmin ke kibum. Putri kutub itu karna kibum sedikit dingin, sama seperti kyuhyun. Mungkin karna mereka saudaraan *-..-*

Kibum yang mengdengar candaan sungmin pun hanya menundukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sangat malu karena diledeh seperti itu oleh sungmin. Setelah sungmin tau kibum suka dengan siwon, mereka pun mengobrol membicarakan tentang perasaan kibum ke siwon.

other place

Saat pulang bagi sekolah sappire, membuat kyu mengembangkan senyumnya, karna sebentar lagi dia akan kerumah calonnya. Ingat ya ini masih calon belom beneran,, jadi jangan pada panas. Hehehe.

"langsung aja ya won" ucap kyu ke siwon

"oke" jawab siwon singkat

Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobilnya masing masing. Dijalan yang sepi membuat kyu dan siwon saling padang di antara jendela. Lalu kyu menganggukan kepala sebagai artian siwon mengerti maksudnya. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh siwon. Tak lama mobil mereka berdua melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, rupa nya mereka sedang balapan mobil.

Sampainya dijalan yang sedikit ramai membuat mereka menurunkan kecepatan, dan kyu pun menunjukan smirk nya sebagai artian dia memenangkan balapan itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah victoria.

*males buat percakapannya, langsung aja ya ;)*

Sampainya KyuWon di rumah victoria, kyu memperkenalkan victoria ke siwon. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari siwon. Lalu KyuWon pun masuk kedalam rumah victoria. Sesaat victoria masuk kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Siwon pun berbisik kepada kyu.

"serius itu yeoja yang lu suka?" tanya siwon.

"bener, memangnya kenapa? Kau suka eoh?"

"ani,, hanya saja. Kau tidak salah, aku rasa dia memiliki aura yang berbeda"

"sudahlah, jangan banyak omong."

"huhh,, masih manisan dan cantikan sungmin"

Kyu yang mendengar nama sungmin disebut pun menoleh kepada siwon, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak perduli.

Auhtor pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku yang mendengar nama sungmin disebut sedikit mengingatnya. Dan aku pikir omongan siwon benar juga. Sungmin itu lebih manis dan cantik. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya ya. Tapi tak mungkin juga aku menyukainya, dia hanya temanku. Lebih tepatnya sahabat. Apa jadinya bila dipersahabatan terdapat cinta.

Kyuhyun pov end

Auhtor pov

Lama kyu melamun, datanglah victoria dengan membawa air minum untuk KyuWon. Siwon hanya menatapnya tak suka, baginya victoria itu ada hal lain untuk berdekatan dengan kyu. Walaupun sebenarnya kyu duluan yang mendekatinya.

'aku harus cari tau tentangnya. Pasti dia ada maksud lain berdekatan dengan kyu.' Batin siwon berbicara.

Kyu menerimanya dengan senyuman yang tulus. Vic yang melihatnya pun hanya menyeringai. Siwon yang melihat itu pun semakin yakin perempuan satu ini memiliki maksud lain.

TBC

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya,, makin ancur ya? Mian mian /bow/

Mungkin selanjutnya akan lebih baik,, bila kalian review.. makasih :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tiltle : Behind Frinedship part 4

Main Cast : Sungmin as herself (yeoja)

Kyuhyun as himself (namja)

Kibum as herself (yeoja)

Siwon as himself (namja)

And other cast.

Rating : T

Genre : friendship and romance

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

Selesai kyu dan vic berbincang kyu pamit pulang, lalu melihat muka siwon yang sangat tidak enak dilihat.

"kenapa lu won?" tanya kyu.

"bete sama lu." Jawab siwon.

"lahh kenapa? Berasa kaya pacar gua yang legi cemburu lu won."

"heh,, gua bete diem aje, mane kagak diajak ngobrol, dikasih minum cuma dikit. Medit banget dah" jawab siwon engga nyantai *berubah jadi betawi dia* *wakakakak*.

"hahahaha,, kasian banget sih lu kuda. Ya udah sabar ne." Jawab kyu sedikit tertawa. Siwon hanya merenggut(?) sebal.

"yasudahlah. Gini aja, kita kerumah sungmin. Gimana?" tanya kyu.

"ide bagus itu,, ayoo kesana sekarang" jawab siwon semangat.

Setelah mendengar nama sungmin siwon menjadi senang, dan kyu hanya mesem mesem engga jelas.

"mulai gila deh lu, mesem mesem engga jelas" ejek kyuhyun.

"biarin. Kajja" ajak siwon semangat.

Author pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Kayanya itu kuda satu beneran demen dah sama sungmin, dilihat dari gelagatnya. Padahal baru juga beberapa hari tuh bocah kenal sama sungmin. Apa secakep itu sungmin sampe kuda yang satu ini cepet suka. Dasar kuda, awas aja kalo tuh kuda nyakitin sungmin. Gak bakal gua ampunin dia. Ehh tunggu kenapa gua jadi perduli sama sungmin ya? Ohh iya mungkin karna dia sahabat gua kali.

"ohh iya won, sebelum kita kerumahnya sungmin, kita ke rumah kibum dulu."

"ngapain kyu?"

"yeee,,, sungmin gak bakal mau kalo engga ad kibum, tu bocah berdua nempel nempel mulu klo kemana mana." jelas gue.

"lu kira mereka perangko sama surat ape?." yahh ngeyel(?) dia.

"hahaha,, tapi gua serius. Lahh kan gua sahabatnya won. Pasti beneran gua lah"

"ohh iya yah"

"-_-"

'Ternyata temen gua cakep cakep tapi rada telmi ya.' Ucap gue dalem hati.

"lu ngomong apa kyu? Ngatain gua telmi yakk"

'ehh buset nih orang indigo kali yakk.. bisa baca pikiran gua' masih dikipiran gua nih ngomongnya.

"hahahaha gak usah kaget, dikit dikit gua bisa baca pikiran orang." Eeehhh. Beneran dia indigo.

"ngapa baru ngomong sekarang, kan lumanyan punya temen yang bisa baca pikiran. Kapan kan gua bakal nanya pikiran seseorang sama lu"

"siapa?"

"udah tar aje, ini kita kapan berangkatnya kalo ngobrol mulu, dah kaya ahjumma ahjumma nih"

"-_-"

Kyuhyun pov end

Kibum pov

Enak nya santai santai di rumah begini, tapi aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa ya, coba aku ingat. Tadi aku bangun lalu membantu eomma memasak makanan, dan aku pergi ke kamar aku menganmbil handphone... oh handphone! aku ingat setelah aku membantu eomma memasak aku mengirim pesan ke sungmin untuk ke rumah nya. Ohh tidak aku lupa. Apa sungmin akan marah, hampir setengah jam aku duduk santai begini.

Brrmmm..

Lohh, kok ada suara mobil siapa yang kesini yak. Perasaan appa ga pulang sekarang deh. Aku berjalan ke teras dan... Omo.. itu siwon,, hyaaa ngapain dia kesini, apa dia mau ketemu sama aku. Huaa, seneng. Etapi aku kan mau pergi ke rumah sungmin. Klo ada dia gimana aku pergi nya.

"woy" teriak kyu didepan muka ku.

"eh, loh ngapain kyu kesini?" tanya ku.

"kyu mau ke rumahnya sungmin, kamu mau ikut?"

"jinjja, untung aku juga ada janji sama dia, dan aku lupa. Hehe. Nebeng sekalian bolehlah" ucap ku.

"hahaha, iyaa serah kamu deh bum"

Ku lihat siwon hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman rumahku, dan tak berbicara hanya tersenyum saat pandangan kami bertemu.

"ya udah, aku berangkat" ajak kyu.

Author pov

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk sendiri di bangku teras. Entah apa yang di pikirannya sekarang ini. Mungkinkan dia sedang menunggu. Ya benar dia sedang menunggu, menunggu sahabatnya yang berjanji akan datang. Tapi coba kita perhatikan baik-baik. Kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat suntuk. Apa karna ia baru bangun atau..

"kyaa~ bummie kemana? Kenapa dia selalu saja telat untuk ketemuan lah, jalan lah. Ngaretnya bener bener anak ini. Gimana kalo nanti appa ku pulang. Pasti engga jadi mainnya. Aku bete"

Dan ternyata yeoja itu adalah sungmin yang sedang menunggu sahabatnya untuk bermain dirumah, karna ia tak boleh keluar rumah dan mengajak teman kerumah. Kejam memang. Tapi itu lah peraturan di keluarga yang dikepalai oleh Kim Young Woon. Tapi karna sungmin membawa kibum ke rumah. Ya itu karna appanya belum pulang kerja. Paling lambat pulang jam 12 malam, paling cepet pulang jam 10 malam.

Waktu menunjukan jam 5 sore sedangkan orang yang di tunggu-tunggu nya tak kunjung datang, padahal mereka janjian jam setengah 5 sore. Ya memang sahabatnya yang satu ini sangatlah ngaret *gua banget -.-*

Tak lama, terdengar suara deru mesin mobil.

'loh, itu siapa lagi, jangan jangan penagih utang lagi' *eehh o.O sungmin punya utang(?)* *oke abaikan*

Keluar lah, kyu, bum, dan siwon. Lalu berjalan ke teras sungmin. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mengelus dada dan berdecak. Karna dia akan mengeluarkan amukannya kepada bum..

"kyaaaa.. kibum,, kamu kemana aja. Aku nunggu kamu setengah jam tau, kebiasaan kamu ngaret. Bla bla bla bla" omel sungmin kepada kibum.

"aaa.. mianhae sungmin-ah. Aku tadi lupa, selesai aku membantu eomma masak, aku langsung duduk santai. Trus aku lupa kalau ada janji denganmu. Ya kamu harapa maklumi lahh. Ya ya ya" jelas kibum.

"oke, karna kamu sahabat aku, aku maapin tapi coba lah untuk ubah kebiasaan mu itu kibum-ah"

"ne ming"

Dan mereka berpelukan ala teletabies.

"rasanya kita disini di cuekin yaa.. pulang ya won" ucap kyu dengan santai nya.

"ohh iya ada kyu sama siwon. Mian, tadi abis nasehatin bummie dulu" jelas ming dengan tersenyum.

"hahaha tidak apa apa kok min" jawab siwon.

Lama mereka berbincang, kyu mengajak bummie untuk ke dalam dan membuat minum atau makanan. Lalu ini kesempatan buat siwon untuk menyatakan cintanya..

"sungmin-ah" panggil siwon.

"ne, waeyo?"

"hmm,, aku udah lama suka sama kamu, kamu mau ga jadi yeojachingu ku?"

Tak jauh dari sana ada kibum dan kyu yang mendengarnya. Ternyata kyu hanya beralasan ke dapur, dan sekarang mereka menguping pembicaraan siwon dan sungmin. Kibum yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa diam. Dia tak mau kyu tau kalau dia suka sama siwon.

"gimana ya won. Hmm,, aku engga bisa." Tolak sungmin

"waeyo?"

"hmm. So..o..al nya .. aku sukanya sama kyu" cicit sungmin sangat kecil.

Ta jauh dari sana..

"yahh si sungmin bilang apa.. aku ingin tau alasannya" ucap kyu.

"mollayo. Suaranya terlalu kecil" jawab kibum.

Kembali ke siwon dan sungmin

"ohh gitu ya sudah, yang penting aku udah lega ngomong kalau aku suka sama kamu."

"ne. Tapi kamu jangan bilang sama siapa siapa terutama kyu. Kalau aku suka sama dia." Cicit sungmin.

"ne, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Oh iya, sepertinya ini sudah malam ya. Aku ingin pamit pulang" ucap siwon.

"..." sungmin hanya diam.

"kyu kemana?" tanya siwon.

"molla, dia kebelakang lama sekali"

"kyuuuu." Panggil sungmin.

KyuBum

"kyu oppa kamu dipanggil tuh!" ucap kibum.

"jinjja?" kyu langsung berlari ke ruang tamu.

"ada yang memanggil ku?" tanya kyu . kepada siwon and sungmin.

"ya aku memanggilmu, katanya siwon ingin pulang. Dia bilang ini sudah malam."

"aisshh. Jinjja. Ini masih sore buat apa pulang. Kita mau mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan. Tetaplah disini won" seru kyu.

"baiklah. Aku akan ikut acara kalian."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tiltle : Behind Frinedship part 5

Main Cast : Sungmin as herself (yeoja)

Kyuhyun as himself (namja)

Kibum as herself (yeoja)

Siwon as himself (namja)

And other cast.

Rating : T

Genre : friendship and romance

Don't like don't read

Author pov

Akhirnya siwon pun ikut party yang kyuhyun dkk buat. Walaupun dihati nya merasa sakit karna telah di tolak oleh sungmin. Kibum yang melihat wajah murung siwon pun merasa sedikit iba. Kibum mencoba mendekat dan berbincang bersama siwon.

"hai" sapa kibum

"hai juga" jawab siwon dengan senyum yang di paksakan

"tak usah tersenyum jika kau tak ingin. Itu hanya membuat senyuman mu menjadi jelek"

"haah.. iyaa" jawab siwon dengan lesu.

"kau kenapa? Mau cerita?" tawar kibum.

"hmm,, sepertinya tak sekarang. Tapi makasih tawarannya." Jawab siwon dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Kibum pov

Siwon-ah, apa kau tak melihatku yang menyukaimu. Mengapa kau ta membagi nya kepada ku. Aku sangat ingin membantumu dan membuat mu ceria. Tak murung dan lesu seperti ini. Oke siwon-ah, aku akan menunggu mu, semoga kau cepat sadar kalau masih ada aku disini.

Author pov

Sementara kibum dan siwon berbincang. Terlihat kyuhyun sedang berbincang juga bersama sungmin.

"hey. Tadi apa yang kau bicara kan dengan siwon?" tanya kyu

"aniya.. mau tau aja sih :p" jawab sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"hyaa! Gitu ya kamu.." ucap kyu dengan mencubit hidung sungmin.

"ahhh sakit tauuu.. jangan cubit cubit"

"biarin abis kamu pelit sama aku"

Tiba tiba sungmin mempunyai ide untuk menjahili kyuhyun. Saat kyu menatap tv, sungmin segera mengambil makanan semua makanan yang ada di meja. Dan saat kyu ingin mengambil makanan bersebut. Makanannya tidak ada, sontak kyu membalikan badannya ke arah sungmin. Dan melihat sungmin dengan mulut yang mengembung karna banyaknya makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Kyu yang meihat itu pun bukannya marah tapi tertawa. Dan sungmin yang melihat itu pun malah menambah mengembungkan pipi nya karna ia tak berhasil membuat kyu marah. Kyu yang melihat itu langsung mendekatkan dirinya kepada sungmin. lalu mengelus pipi sungmin. dan sungmin yang dielus pun hanya diam dan mulai mengunyah makanan itu dengan cepat.

"ming makannya tak usah cepat cepat. Apa perlu aku bantu agar lebih cepat abis?" tanya kyu dengan smrik nya.

"aanmmniooyyoomm" jawab sungmin susah karna banyak makanan yang berada di mulutnya.

Kyu dengan senyuman setannya memajukan badannya kearah sungmin, dengan perlahan jarak kyuhyun dengan sungmin tinggal sedikit. Sungmin juga tak bisa menghindar, entah kenapa badannya sangat kaku untuk di gerakan.

BRUGH

Mendengar suara berisik sontak sungmin mendorong kyu dan melihat apa yang terjatuh. Ternyata itu kibum yang sedang mengintip dengan siwon.

"sudah ku bilang jangan dorong dorong. Lihat perbuatanmu kita terjatuh dan ketahuan oleh mereka" ucap kibum kepada siwon.

"mianhae" jawab siwon sambil membentukan huruf V di jarinya.

"sedang apa kalian disana?" tanya sungmin.

"mau ngintip kamu sama kyu yang hampir.. ehem.." jawab kibum dengan polosnya._.

"bum... kenapa kamu jujur" ucap siwon dengan ber sweatdrop ria.

"oh iya lupa" jawab kibum dengan memukul jidatnya.

"sudah sudah ga usah dipukul gitu nanti sakit" ucap siwon sambil memegang tangan kibum. Sontak mata mereka bertemu dan mereka terdiam sesaat.

"ming,, kita pergi dari sini yuk.," ajak kyu pada sungmin sambil menarik tangan sungmin

"eh, wae kyu?" tanya sungmin dengan polosnya.

"kita ga mungkin mengganggu mereka kan. Kita punya urusan sendiri" jawab kyu dengan smirknya.

"aniii.. aku tak punya urusan apapun denganmuuu" ucap sungmin dengan melarikan dirinya dari jeratan kyu. Kyu yang melihat itu pun hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Supaya tak mengganggu SiBum, lalu ia pergi dari sana.

"ming~"

"hmm"

"sini deh"

"apaan sih kyu.. ganggu aja deh.. lagi seru nih" jawab sungmin yang masih fokus dengan buku yang dia baca.

"aish.. tinggal kesini bentar.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ucap kyu.

"ngomong apaan sih kyu.. udah langsung aja. Ga perlu sampai dekat ke kamu kan"

"min kau tinggal kesini aja banyak protes ya -_- cepat kesini!" ucap kyu tegas

"aish.. iya iya dasar evil jelek -_-" balas sungmin dengan berjalan kearah kyu. "ada apa hah?" tanya sungmin.

"kau hari ini cantik" ucap kyu dengan senyumnya.

"hah!? Apa kau bilang? Tumben sekali kau berkata seperti itu" balas sungmin heran.

"serius ming, kamu itu cantik, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang"

"aish kau berbicara apa si kyu" ucap sungmin dengan pipi yang memerah.

"ming pipi mu merah" ucap kyu sambil tertawa.

"ini tak lucu" balas sungmin dengan muka datar.

Disaat mereka sedang bercanda, tak sengaja siwon melihatnya dan hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia tau kalau sungmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, karna ia menyukai kyuhyun. Jadi selama ini dia salah kalau ia akan di terima sungmin. (kasian ya kau won, mending sama aku #plak)

"kau sedih melihat mereka tertawa bersama?" tanya kibum yang melihat siwon diam sambil melihat kyumin moment.

"hem, ani." Balas siwon singkat,

"aku tau, terbaca jelas di raut wajahmu. Sudahlah jangan muram, masih banyak wanita lain won. Jangan menyerah, fighting" ucap kibum semangat.

"terima kasih dukungannya. Tapi aku tak akan menemukan wanita semanis dan sebaik sungmin lagi"

"jangan berbicara seperti itu. Siwonnie,, lupakan itu semua!" bentak kibum.

"hey, kenapa kau membentakku. Dan kenapa kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan siwonnie, itu menjijikan"

"biarlah" ucap kibum singkat lalu berlalu dari hadapan siwon.

Sreet

"ada apa lagi hah?" tanya kibum.

"ehmm.. mau kah kau membuatku mencintaimu?" ujar siwon dengan menatap mata kibum dengan lekat

"haaaahh?!" kibum hanya mampu mengaga. "apa aku ga salah dengar?" tanyanya.

"heum.. ajari aku untuk mencintaimu.. aku yakin aku bisa.. karna kamu juga manis" ucap siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"aishh.. gombal.. tapi bagaimana caranya.. punya pacar saja belum pernah dan sekarang membuat orang mencintaiku?" tanya kibum pada diri sendirinya, dengan tangan yang diletakan di bibir.

"hahaha,, sudahlah biarkan ini berjalan saja... so, maukah kau menjasi yeojachinguku?" tanya siwon

"heum.. ne aku mau siwonnieeee" jawab kibum dengan manja.

"aisshh jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu"

"tapikan itu manis siwonnie"

"tidak itu menjijikan" ucap siwon lalu pergi

"siwonniee... siwonnieee.. siwonnieee.. hahahha" ledek kibum

"aisshh hentikan itu bummie"

"si—bummie? Panggilan yang manis" ucap kibum pelan dengan tersenyum.

"kau berbicara apa bummie?" tanya siwon.

"aniyaa.. ayo kita susul kyumin"

"kajja!"

Kembali ke KyuMin

"okelah ming, harus serius sekarang" ujar kyu tegas.

"ehem... ada apa ya kyu? Kayanya kamu serius banget" ucap sungmin dengan nada serius. Perlahan kyu mendekatkan badannya ke sungmin, sungmin pun hanya mampu memundurkan tubuhnya dan... brukk... tubuh sungmin pun terbentur dinding, dihadapannya sekarang ada mata obisian yang menatapnya lekat.

"errr kyu apa perlu sedekat ini?" tanya sungmin pelan.

"ehem.. Lee Sungmin.. aku hanya mengatakannya sekali jadi kau harus dengar" tegas kyu.

"Lee Sungmin... Saranghae~" bisik kyu di telinga sungmin.

"hihihi,, hahaha.. kyu geli kyu kenapa pake bisik bisik segala.. telingaku geli kyuu.. hahaha" tawa sungmin innocent.. sedangkan wajah kyu seperti ini=_=

"Lee Sungmin aku serius kenapa kau malah tertawa haha?" ucap kyu kesal.

"mianhaee.. abisnya kamu kyu bukannya ngomong biasa malah bisik bisik udah tau aku gelian.. sekarang ngomongnya biasa aja deh" ujar sungmin.

"baiklah..." kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu..

"Lee Sungmin Saranghae~ Jeongmal Saranghae~" ucap kyu selembut mungkin. Dan sungmin hanya mampu menherjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"ap-"

"maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Sebelum sungmin menyelesaikan bicaranya kyuhyun sudah melontarkan pertanyaan.. dan itu membuat pipi sungmin merona.. ia senang kyuhyun mencintainya,, karna ia juga mencintai kyuhyun..

"jadi apa jawabannya? Aku tak menerima penolakan!" ucap kyu sambil tertawa

"nado saranghae~ aku mau jadi yeojachingumu evil" ucap sungmin malu malu..

"ahhh aku tau kau kelinci manis pasti tidak akan menolak pesona cho evil yang tampan ini" ujar kyu,, lalu memeluk sungmin dengan erat.

"saranghae~ jeongmal saranghae yeongwonhi~"

"nado saranghae evilcho~ yeongwonhi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
